


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by The_Queen_Of_Wolves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cunnilingus, Damsels in Distress, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Het, Kissing, Loki saves the day, Loneliness, Lonely Loki (Marvel), Magic, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, POV Darcy Lewis, POV Loki (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Slow Dancing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first tasertricks fic, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Wolves/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Wolves
Summary: AU:Darcy and Loki are the perfect partners.Loosely inspired by dancing with our hands tied by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov (briefly), Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor (mentioned)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on my very first Tasertricks one-shot which I was inspired to write last night when i was listening to 'Dancing with our hands tied, by Taylor Swift'. 
> 
> I'm incredibly nervous about posting this: so i hope you all like it. Apologies for any mistakes; i did try and edit as best as i could.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> *Trigger warning for minor sexual assault *

_Dancing with our hands tied_

_“Yeah, we were dancing_

_And I had a bad feeling_

_But we were dancing” – dancing with our hands tied, by_ _Taylor swift._

…

The battle of New York was over, the Avengers had won ridding New York of the Chitauri aliens who had crawled through a portal above the city. Tony Stark in the mood for celebration threw one hell of a party. The music playing loudly, ACDC blasting over the high-tech surround system, drinks flowing, and people mingled and danced- all in extravagant outfits of iridescent colours that seemed to sparkle when the shining lights bounced off the fabrics. Darcy herself was decked out in one of the finest cocktail dresses she owned and honestly, she felt underdressed in comparison to everyone else. It's not like she had a big superhero salary to spend. Darcy sighed, adjusting the straps to her dress which kept falling off of her shoulders. They were meant to hold up her boobs, not allow everyone to see Darcy’s moneymakers.

As the straps were put back into place for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Darcy leaned against the wall hidden in darkness and peered around the room. Her eyes sliding over the guests who were happily laughing away, enjoying the festivities. Darcy really had no idea why she was invited to this? It’s not like she was anyone important. She just so happened to be the intern of Jane Foster, who happened to be quite _friendly_ with Thor. The mightiest avenger. Darcy snorted. The mightiest avenger who fell to a tiny taser. The world was cruel. Her eyes passed over Natasha and Clint who were smashing back vodka shots and getting increasingly more handsy with one another after each shot was downed, to Thor who was plastered to Janes side- A roaring laugh leaving his mouth at the joke he had just said. Jane laughing with him. They were all so happy.

All but one.

Loki.

Loki was alone. The God of Mischief hidden in plain sight- nursing a crystal tumbler of amber liquid- Bourbon? Gin? Or was Loki more of a tequila type of man?

Hours ago he had been the villain – the threat to all human life. Loki had wanted to bring the world to its knees. But now, the truth had been revealed. Loki, the God of Mischief had been under the mind control of someone so much more powerful than him. And in the face of the death of his brother, the control held over him had snapped, crumbling like a wall, turning Loki to the good guy’s side.

Darcy had seen the footage- blurry, all over the place and backed by the soundtrack of downtown New York getting smashed to pieces; seen it as Loki turned sides. Loki had decimated the threat to Thor’s life, before swinging from one alien sled to another, killing the Chitahuri aliens with a frightening fury. Aliens dropped, including the large worm-like ships. Hulk taking out one while Loki the other. While on his path of destruction to the aliens Loki had sheltered hundreds of people with green veiled mists of green- any rubble or alien that fell upon them tuning into harmless pieces of sand. He was the reason they were all alive to see tomorrow. Without him, the Avengers would have failed, and destruction would have reigned upon the rest of the world.

Thor had explained to Jane who had then explained to Darcy about the whole mind control thing. That essentially Loki was innocent of all his crimes. Loki’s wish, now to stay and repair all he had ruined. Darcy had to admit that was quite unlike the villain he was made out to be by others. She had a feeling he was simply _broken_? Yes, Loki had done some crazy bad stuff and life’s had been ruined- from both the New York incident and from what happened in New Mexico. Darcy had definitely not forgotten about that; she was still trying to get a replacement iPod from Coulson- but things had changed. and Darcy, well she was a firm believer in thinking that people could change- change for the good.

Darcy hadn’t realised she was blatantly staring at Loki until his sparkling green eyes met hers. Locking her in place. Darcy’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t look away. He was quite handsome. Loki. Long dark hair dropped to his broad shoulders, covered in a fitting three- piece suit that hugged his body in all the right places. An emerald green tie held in place by a shimmering gold snake that seemed to move in the light. Loki’s pale complexion desperately screamed for sunlight. And don’t get Darcy started on his face because holy fuck he was gorgeous. Abercrombie & fitch model worthy. Chiselled jaw, sharp flattering cheeks bones that honestly she would have killed for, dark perfectly shaped eyebrows and lips that were very kissable- plump and pink.

Darcy blinked and shook her head. Whoa, there girl- you cannot be having thoughts about the God of Mischiefs kissable lips. Turning her attention back to Loki, Darcy’s view was interrupted by the image of a lanky man who smirked unpleasantly at her. His eyes firmly planted on her breasts. Yes, they were large, but her eyes were up not down.

She frowned.

“My, miss. You seemed all alone over here and I thought my company wouldn’t go amiss.” The man said appraising her body like she was a piece of meat, grabbing her hand and pulling it harshly to his chapped lips. His lips sloppy against her skin. Who the hell kissed hands anymore? It’s not like they lived in the 18th century. Darcy shuddered. Ripping her hand from the man’s sweaty handed grasp.

“You’re mistaken. I’m fine, thanks.” She was genuinely annoyed and very uncomfortable. Everything about the man from the way he dressed and acted spelled out douche. And Darcy had enough experience with men like him to know that they weren’t worth breathing next to.

Darcy made to excuse herself, briskly pushing past the man- only for her path to be halted by said man’s sweaty paw upon her upper arm. Gripping tightly. “That’s no way to speak to a gentleman, miss. You should be grateful I’m even with you right now. Plenty of women here tonight are seething with jealousy because I chose you.” The man’s voice rose, cheeks reddening as he all but spat at Darcy.

Darcy scoffed, eyes narrowing as she glared at the man who brazenly pulled her even closer to him despite her heels been firmly planted into the marble flooring.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you better let me the fuck go before I fricken tase you” Darcy was becoming increasingly angrier. The hand that was at her side and currently not been gripped was searching the clutch at her side for her trusty taser- which was unceremoniously thrown off of her shoulder and to the floor. Darcy was an idiot. She shouldn’t have said she had a weapon. She just gave her plan of escape away.

Fuck.

“Feisty. I like my women feisty. I bet you’re a little wildcat between the sheets.” The man leant down and whispered in her ear. To anyone else, they might look like a couple whispering sweet nothings to each other. Darcy’s anxiety was rising. She was backed into a dark corner, with no prior combat training besides her taser. She was essentially useless now- the music way too loud for anyone to hear her scream. The man’s gruff hand lowered to her breasts and squeezed brazenly, “I bet you’d be screamer uh?”.

Darcy was silent. Her fight or flight mechanism in overdrive. She didn’t know what to do. She was helpless and Darcy _did not_ like feeling helpless.

His knee shoved her thighs apart, Darcy whimpered.

No more was she angry, now she was frightened. His intentions were clear and if Darcy didn’t find a way out very shortly, things were going to get much worse.

Dear God, please? She needed help. There was no way she was going to get out of this alone.

“ _Unhand her_ … Right now!” A deep accented voice broke the tension. Darcy visibly relaxed as the grubby man was pulled roughly away from her, her back slumping against the wall.

Darcy’s eyes closed as she sighed in relief, before opening and sliding to her unlikely saviour. To Loki. He looked utterly furious as he looked down upon the man on the floor who trembled in fear at the feet of him. Darcy was sure she could see the front of his pale blue trousers darken.

Loki returned his attention to Darcy, his emerald green eyes roving over her body, searching for any sign of obvious injury. His intentions anything but sexual. Darcy still fought the shiver that raced down her spine.

Satisfied that Darcy was uninjured, Loki supplied his hand and pulled the lady to her feet.

Darcy smiled “Uh thank you. I had things handled but thank you.”

Darcy was startled by the soft laugh that left the gods lips- something inside of her assumed he would’ve had an evil laugh like villains in the horror movies. His laugh was soft and melodic. Soothing even?

“Hmm yes you had it quite handled; especially with this-” in-between his long fingers her taser dangled “on the floor and far from your grasp.” She gasped, ripping the taser from his hands and pulling the black item to her face. She checked the taster for scuffs and happily found none. Cooing apologies to the inanimate object.

Loki’s brow rose at the humans peculiar actions “If I had this little buddy, he-” Darcy pointed to the man who had basically sexually assaulted her, who was currently been dragged off by Captain America- who looked almost as furious as Loki “would be convulsing on the floor. Just like your brother was when I tased him when he fell to Mexico. Knocked him right out. Well, Jane did kinda run him over but still. It counts”

Loki looked quite pleased, “You managed to render my brother, Thor? Unconscious?”

Darcy flipped her hair back as she nodded eagerly “ Yep! I sure did.”

“Well, Miss Darcy Lewis. You have surprised me. And that does not happen often.”

“H-how-” Darcy was surprised he knew her name? No one ever knew her name. Steve fricken Rogers, America’s sweetheart had even forgotten her name when they spoke earlier. They hadn’t even been introduced formally. She put it down to him been him- God of Mischief and all. He was likely to have a few tricks up his sleeve that allowed him to know her name. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he knew where she went to kindergarten.

Loki smirked. “I think you owe me, for saving you.”

Darcy spluttered. If he thought he was entitled to anything from her he was sorely mistaken “And what might I owe you? Hmmm,” Darcy frowned. Loki held his hands out in defence at the site of Darcy’s angered expression.

“Not to worry, Miss Lewis. All I ask for is a dance. One dance.”

Her eyes widened slightly, “A dance?”. Loki was asking for a dance. From her? That was unexpected… No evil intentions just a dance? Darcy was confused and a tad startled.

He smirked “Yes. Just one dance Miss Lewis. Then you can proceed with your lurking in the dark.”

Darcy flushed red.

Well okay then.

She would only live once- and honestly who would give up the chance to dance with an Asgardian prince even if he was a disgraced one at that.

“oookkkayy. One dance.”

She stood straighter, hyperaware of Loki’s presence- tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips, his sparkling green eyes. Oh, he was handsome. Darcy was not afraid to admit that.

Loki smirked down at her, offering his hand as he gracefully led her to the dancefloor. Before ACDC had been blasting through the high-tech stereo but now softer ballads had started and the floor was full of couples who moved together, to the beautiful piano and soft guitar. The lights had dimmed, and the environment was one of tranquillity- the battle forgotten for this one moment.

Loki elegantly pulled her close to him as a new song began, holding her to his body with control, and gentleness, flawlessly gliding them across the dancefloor. Darcy was hyper-aware of every brush of their bodies, as they moved with perfect technique. Darcy had taken dance as a child, ballroom among the ballet and tap so the movement came to her easily enough. She never once stumbled and that she was proud of.

As the two of them danced the entire room faded away leaving just them, dancing, moving together. The experience was mesmerising, sensual- she had felt alive. Their eyes connected, staring at each other- as if looking into each other’s soul. They fit together perfectly, moving flawlessly to the music- _the perfect partners._ She couldn’t help it as her eyes lowered to his mouth and throat as he swallowed. Everything about him was alluring, begging for her to come closer. To come and _play_. Loki’s hand drifted from her upper back down to her lower back, his long fingers lightly grazing the curve of her ass. Loki stared intently, his eyes drifting to her plump lips.

Was he going to kiss her? It made absolutely no sense? They barely knew each other. But his eyes had drifted, his lips had parted. Deep in her chest, Darcy’s heart thundered. She was sure that he would be able to feel it against his chest.

His arms tightened around her torso, hugging her closer to him as they drifted away from the dancefloor unnoticed, to the dark corner where he had saved her minutes before. Loki lowered his mouth to hers, close enough that they were nearly touching, that she could feel his minty cool breath on her lips.

Darcy breathed deeply. He was giving her a chance, for her to pull away. Her brain screamed for her to do it, but everything else screamed for her to stay, for her to let him have his wicked way with her mouth. He was said to have a _silver tongue_ after all.

Throwing caution to the wind Darcy tipped herself forward and planted her lips on his in a searing kiss. Loki’s smirked under her lips.

Their kiss started gently, lips locked, tongues intertwined, before escalating. Heat bloomed, and the kiss grew heavier. Loki’s hands gripped at her ass, her own hands twisted in the locks of his black hair as their mouths moved together with an intensity Darcy had never seen or felt before. _This was the best kiss she had ever had._

They broke apart, Darcy gulping back the much-needed air, Loki moving his lips to the corner of her mouth, and lower, down to the sweet spot on her neck that elicited a deep moan from her. Heat pulsed in her core. Her head thrown back as Loki worked magic with his tongue on her neck. Licking, sucking, biting at the flesh.

She breathed deeply as his lips whispered gently over the shell of her earlobe, his breath fanning against it as he spoke those damning words “Do you wish to take this _upstairs_ ”

What the hell- she only lived once. Sleeping with an Asgardian god was a once in a lifetime thing. And she was horny.

So why the fuck not?

Darcy left little time to think before she responded “Yes…” she moaned breathlessly.

…

  
_End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV and the highly anticipated smut 😉

_Dancing with our hands tied, Chapter 2_

_“I'd kiss you as the lights went out_   
_Swaying as the room burned down_   
_I'd hold you as the water rushes in_   
_If I could dance with you again – Taylor swift”_

...

The amber liquid in his tumbler swirled around the glass, the ice clinking against the side of the crystal. He had been nursing the same drink for the past hour- alone at the bar while the party moved along around him. Thor had forced his attendance much to Loki’s dismay. His mind still frail and hurt from his strenuous few months- ever since he had fallen from the rainbow bridge into oblivion, to the battle that had raged on in the city below the Stark tower merely hours before. The indent from his _‘hulk smash_ ’ still etched into the upper floor of the stark tower. Loki fought a wince at the memory.

Loki stared into his glass watching as the ice melts into the liquid. A strange Midgardian song grating on his sensitive ears. The mind control from the Thanos had pulled his mind to the very edge of oblivion- it was like he was falling all over again, unable to catch himself, at the bidding of a mad man. He would be lying if he said his actions hadn’t held some truth- he had wanted the Midgardians to kneel to him, to form their natural state. It was the unspoken truth of humanity, they craved _subjugation_. They were made to be ruled. But if Loki had been in his right mind, he would have approached the matter differently. He would have worked his way into their world, snuck his way through the politics all the way to the top of their power pyramid. He would have garnered trust, adoration, love even. Not hate and fear.

Loki bristled; someone was watching him, boring metaphorical holes into his back. Loki was not unuse to the constant stares, but for some odd reason, this felt different. Like the person staring at him was somehow tied to him. The staring begged for him to look, to stare back and so he did. Loki turned his head over his shoulder and found a pair of gleaming blue eyes framed by black-rimmed spectacles, staring intently at him. The eyes were attached to a rather beautiful petite Midgardian woman dressed in a somewhat casual black mini dress compared to those of what the other women of the party wore; dark brunette curls fell down her shoulders sitting below her amble bosom, long legs stood upon sexy black stilettos. She hid in the dark, alone, separate from the party. She looked almost sad, watching the party flow right on past her.

As the woman seemed to shake herself from her thoughts- curiously Loki sent his fractured mind forward, to hers- connecting them. Her name was Darcy Lewis. And Darcy Lewis was thinking some very naughty thoughts about him.

Loki smirked.

Images of his own lips from the mind of Darcy Lewis were replaced by images of a slim man getting electrocuted in the balls by Darcy herself. Loki pulled himself from her mind and watched as the slim man whispered into Darcy’s ear. Her body was taught, eyes wild as she searched behind the man’s shoulder- fury and undulated fear present behind her spectacles.

Loki’s head tilted like that of a wolf watching his prey as Darcy’s clutch was thrown to the floor, a rectangular object sliding across the marble floor. Darcy’s back hit the wall, and like that she was helpless. Despite been recognised as the villain, Loki would never consciously allow for a woman to be _raped_.

Anger surged through Loki’s veins as the slim man pushed his knee between Darcy’s thighs. How dare he befoul a lady like that. She was clearly un-receptive to his attentions. Loki’s magic gripped at him and surged him forward, teleporting him to their side in a split second.

“Unhand her… Right now!” Loki gripped the man’s jacket and physically lifted the man away from Darcy- throwing him to the floor. Loki could faintly hear the man’s bones crack as he connected with the marble flooring. Loki glared, staring down at the man- the front of his trousers darkening with urine.

Captain America was alerted to the commotion, staring at the pair in confusion. Loki briefly sent the images of what he had seen to the captain’s mind. Rogers broke into a run and dragged the squirming man away.

Loki turned his attention to Darcy’s form and searched for any injury, relieved to find none

Loki offered his hand and pulled the lady to her feet.

Darcy smiled “Uh thank you. I had things handled but thank you.” Loki actually laughed then. From where he was standing she did definitely not have it handled. She lied easily though, Loki admired that. He was the God of lies after all.

“Hmm yes you had it quite handled; especially with this-” in-between his long fingers the rectangular object- weapon- from the recess of her mind dangled “on the floor and far from your grasp.” Darcy gasped, eyes widening, ripping the item from his hands and pulling it to her face. Darcy turned the item over in her hands, checking it for scuffs- happy when she found none. The strange Midgardian woman cooing at the object like it was her pet. Loki’s brow rose at her peculiar actions.

“If I had this little buddy, he-” Darcy pointed to the man who was currently been dragged off by Captain America- who looked almost as furious as Loki felt “would be convulsing on the floor. Just like your brother was when I tased him when he fell to New Mexico. Knocked him right out. Well, Jane did kinda run him over but still. It counts”

What? She was jesting? Surely not?

“You managed to render my brother, Thor? Unconscious?”

Darcy looked delightfully proud “Yep! I sure did.”

Loki was stunned. This Midgardian woman had done what many on Asgard had failed to do time and time again; she had put Thor on his behind. For that, Darcy had garnered his respect.

“Well, Miss Darcy Lewis. You have surprised me. And that does not happen often.”

It was Darcy’s turn to look stunned “H-how-” Darcy was surprised he knew her name? Was she not well known by others? No, the magic that had sorted through her brain picked up that Darcy Lewis was someone who was placed on the sidelines and forgotten? Loki could sympathise with that.

Loki smirked. “I think you owe me, for saving you.”

Loki had barely known her for longer than ten minutes, but he felt drawn to her; connected through their similarities.

Darcy spluttered. “And what might I owe you? Hmmm,” Darcy frowned. Her voice was pretending to be brave. A lie again. Loki smirked, holding his hands out in defence at the site of Darcy’s angered expression.

“Not to worry, Miss Lewis. All I ask for is a dance. One dance.” It was a simple request. It held no devilish intentions. He didn’t know why he asked- he just knew that he needed to be close to her. And a dance would bring them quite close together.

Her eyes widened slightly, “A dance?”

He smirked “Yes. Just one dance Miss Lewis. Then you can proceed with your lurking in the dark.”

Darcy flushed red, “oookkkayy. One dance.”

Darcy straightened her back, Loki's lips turned upwards slightly, playing at the corner of his lips, green eyes sparkling. Loki offered his hand as he nimbly led her to the dancefloor. The god awful tune changing to a smooth melodic guitar and piano piece at the mere thought from Loki. The lights dimming as couples followed them onto the floor happily. Loki elegantly pulled her close to him as a new song began, holding her to his body with control, and gentleness, flawlessly gliding them across the dancefloor. Loki elegantly pulled her close to him as a new song began, holding her to his body gently, flawlessly gliding them across the dancefloor. Loki could feel her breaths increase against his chest, feel her hands tremble slightly every time their bodies brushed against one another. They smoothly moved across the floor and Loki was thrilled that her body moved with the elegance of a ballet performer.

As the two of them danced the entire room faded away leaving just them, dancing, moving together. The experience was mesmerising, sensual, exciting. Eliciting great satisfaction deep within Loki’s chest. The two of them moved gracefully together, moulding to each other perfectly. Her sparkling blue eyes shifted from his face to his mouth, down to his neck watching intently as he swallowed. As she watched him, he watched back. Green eyes entranced by the curve of her plump pink lips. Something deep within him begged for him to kiss her; to ravish her. To show her that she wasn’t alone. Not anymore. Loki’s hand drifted from her upper back down to her lower back, his long fingers lightly grazing the curve of her bottom, pressing her gently to him.

His arms tightened around her torso, hugging her closer to him as they drifted away from the dancefloor unnoticed, to the dark corner where he had saved her minutes before. Loki lowered his mouth to hers, close enough that they were nearly touching so that she could feel his minty cool breath on her lips. And he waited. He waited for her to make the decision. If she wanted him, she would have to show it.

Loki did not have to wait long.

Darcy breathed deeply before tipping herself forward and planting her plump lips on his in a searing kiss. Loki’s smirked under her lips. Victorious in his attentions.

The kiss started out gentle before Loki deepened the kiss- slipping his tongue between her teeth, sliding sensually around her warm wet mouth. Loki’s hands gripped at her perk bottom, her hands twisted in the locks of his black hair, tugging him closer to her as their mouths moved together with a feverish intensity. Loki’s pants tightened as his cock grew heavy in his trousers- begging for some warm wet attention.

They broke apart, Darcy gulping back some much-needed air, Loki moving his lips to the corner of her mouth, and lower, down to the sweet spot on her neck that elicited a deep moan from her. Tasting the pale flesh beneath his tongue.

Loki’s lips whispered gently over the shell of her earlobe, his breath fanning against it as he spoke “Do you wish to take this _upstairs_?”

There was no point in hiding his intentions. He wanted her. And she wanted him. All she had to say was yes and he would whisk her away.

Loki waited patiently for her answer.

“Yes…” she moaned breathlessly.

Loki allowed a large smirk to present itself along his lips as he enveloped the two in his green magic, sending them up to the bedroom provided by his hosts- hoisting Darcy’s form onto the mattress with a small thump.

A giggle escaped Darcy’s mouth.

Oh, this was going to be _fun._

…

Darcy and Loki’s lips brushed together, smashing together in a desperate kiss. Loki knelt above her, the super-soft Egyptian cotton sheets almost unbearable on her heated, hypersensitive skin as Loki’s long fingers made small circles along her shoulders; pulling the strap delicately from her body; his coarse hands pulling the cups of dress down to showcase her beautiful breasts. She licked her lips, eyes closed in anticipation for Loki’s next move. He gazed intently at her breasts, pushed up, as if served of a platter for him; waiting to be devoured by his mouth and tongue. Darcy writhed subtly as Loki’s fingers flicked over her nipple, his mouth moving from the curve of her neck to her heaving breast where he sucked her nipple into his mouth- teeth grazing over the perk nipple.

Darcy swallowed her moan, pushing her hands into his dark hair, feeling that familiar writhing, clenching, heated, feeling in her stomach. She had the sudden urge to clench her thighs together.

God this was _hot_ , Darcy breathed harshly.

She was burning, like molten lava was spilling over her entire body, searing, painful, and exquisite- her head swam as she moaned deliriously. He flashed his teeth in a wide grin from his station at her chest. She liked that look on him. Liked it when he looked utterly content. It was a site she was highly unfamiliar with, she wanted to see it more, to make him so utterly happy so that they no longer felt the loneliness that threatened to drive them both mad.

“You have too many clothes on.” Darcy grinned as her observation was granted with the flaunting of his mystical powers. The three-piece suit of his disappearing, her own dress following closely behind. Leaving them both utterly naked.

“That dress was one of my favourites. I better get that back.” Darcy’s eyes slid over Loki’s slim figure. Admiring every curve, and shape to his body- lingering on the huge length between his thighs. Darcy’s toes curled in anticipation, nipples throbbing as Loki’s hands trailed a path of blazing heat down the side of her waist, he leaned in, gently brushing his lips against her jaw, licking the freckles up to her earlobe in a way that made her writhe and gasp in pleasure.

Who knew getting your ears kissed would be this erotic. Darcy surely didn’t.

“I’ll buy you another” Loki’s breath increased, his hips grinding softly into her thick thighs, his erection begging for some friction.

She trailed her hands over his warm body, the faint hair on his body scratching deliciously at her skin. Her heartbeat rising, as he drew her in for a fierce kiss. Loki groaned into the kiss, exploring her mouth, nudging his nose with hers, nipping at her bottom lip with his sharp teeth.

Loki ducks his head closer and breathes in sharply near her shimmering skin, his jaw-dropping, and he gives a ragged gasp as his blood burns violently in his veins. His cock is achingly hard. Her scent drives him mad, turns him delirious with arousal.

Loki is overcome with a desire to grip her closer, tighter; drag her down and bury himself deep inside her. All the way in.

Darcy whimpers against him, as Loki’s trails his hand down between the hot mound between her legs, Loki presses his thumb against the spot, finding the nub there. Circling, the wet flesh. She mewls, he grits his teeth She mewls, he grits his teeth and licks his lips at the sight of her glistening cunt.

“I want you.” She whispered into his ear, her lips moving down his exposed neck as his thumb worked at the num between her legs. The heat within her grew, her orgasm so so close. As his thumb worked at her clit, his forefinger slipped forward into her warm wet heat. Loki groaned breathlessly as her inner walls clamped tightly upon his fingers, begging for his thick cock to be buried where his fingers were.

He slipped his fingers out of her heat much to her displeasure and brought them up to his mouth where he sucked on them tasting her upon them.

“Delicious” his voice came out as a growl.

Fuck. That was hot. Darcy felt like she was going to cum right then and there.

Loki smirked.

“Please.” She panted.

Loki’s finger increased his attentions on her clit, his lips smashing against her, their bodies flush together, as he worked her closer and closer toward orgasm. Darcy gasped, her legs clamping upon Loki’s hand as her orgasm neared. She moaned, writhing as the heat exploded within her and her orgasm came crashing down upon her.

“More.” In the aftermath of her orgasm she wanted more, she wanted his cock inside of her. Loki brought his member up to her silky wet entrance that was glistening for him and thrust forwards into her tight warmth. He groaned as her tight walls stretched to accommodate his length. Darcy moaned, sinfully. Louder as he began to thrust forward, faster and harder- digging deliciously into the roughened spot within her that edged her closer and closer to her orgasm. The bed rocked with them, banging against the wall as their hips smacked together wickedly.

Loki kissed his way down her neck, sucking the tender flesh between his teeth, leaving purple skin behind, showing the world that she was his. His alone.

Loki grunted as Darcy ground her hips against him, rocking his cock further and further into the warm heat. Over and over. His thumb slipped between them, circling her nub. Her inner walls clenched his cock.

Loki’s heart pounded at the sight before him; her head was thrown back, lips parted, her eyes closed, and brow furrowed as she concentrated deeply on the pleasure wreaking through her body. Every time he filled her, thrusting deep, she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Her lips forming an ‘o’ at the indiscernible feeling that was happening to her.

Holy hell, this was _good_.

Darcy moaned, squeezing his buried cock as her orgasm teetered on the edge. “Come for me, Darcy. You’re so close… I can feel it. You’re so tight, so warm and wet. All for me” Loki whispered in her ear. His accented voice sent hot spikes straight to her abdomen.

The small amount of dirty talk pushed her over the edge, her eyes clenched shut as, toes curling, sheets fisted in her hands as light exploded behind her eyes, and her orgasm shattered through her. The wetness between her thighs increased and dripped past Loki’s throbbing cock. Her release washing over her: stars clouding her vision as fire raced down her spine.

Seeing her come was the greatest gift Loki would ever see.He tightened her legs around his hips and thrust into her wet heat with wild abandon, his cock and thighs soaked from the wetness that seeped out of her quim. He shut his eyes tightly and let himself go; his thrusts became frenzied and uncontrolled, his grunts turning into moans, filling Darcy’s ears; His balls tightened and his thrusts began to loose their rhythm. A few languid thrusts later he was groaning Darcy’s name and spilling deeply inside of her- collapsing on top of her sweaty body. Stated. Together. _No longer alone._

_..._

Months later, after days of endless sex, movies, dinners, breakfasts, and lunches. Of getting to know the god of lies, Darcy was gifted with a new taser from her god of mischief. He had smiled as he clasped the Asgardian pendant he had charmed with electricity from the god of thunder himself, that would activate when someone who wished her ill touched her, around her neck fingers lingering on her pale neck as he stared at her reflection in the mirror.

“Don’t drop this one.”

Darcy laughed.

…

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back, here is chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on chapter 1! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it and wished for more ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 😌
> 
> P.S: Happy Valentines day ❤️
> 
> \- Made a few edits a couple of hours after posting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If y'all liked this, do you think i should write a second smutty chapter? or just leave it as it is? Please let me know in the comments xx
> 
>   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> edit: have decided to add a second chapter.


End file.
